


Translation

by Kalloway



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Rin tries not to laugh while Haru is interviewed for an English-language magazine.





	Translation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Sep. 22nd, 2015.
> 
> for luxken27's summer-mini-challenge, 'awkwardly', way post-series

Rin couldn't help wanting to laugh - all these years later and Haru's English had barely improved at all. He was awkwardly making his way through an interview with an American sports magazine with the help of a translator and Rin... just wanted to jump in and handle the translating himself. He probably could answer for Haru... Haru changed, but in his own way, Haru never really changed.

But it was good to have something steady in his life when the last week had been an endless flux of sponsorship meetings and agents and silly things and... at the end of the day, Haru quietly pulling him away from it all to hide in their hotel room. The cameras and interviews and everything else were exhausting on top of practices and just being somewhere unfamiliar.

Everyone knew their story - everyone had seen their pictures... So no one pushed about...

"What exactly is your relationship with Rin Matsuoka?" the American interviewer questioned. And when Haru was relayed the question, he gave the interviewer the barest hint of a smile.

"Yes," he said firmly, and the interviewer looked like she wanted to rephrase but then thought better of it. Rin was sure Haru was right though - best friend, rival, partner, and a hundred other things. All of the above.

Awkwardly, the interviewer changed the subject. And Rin walked away before he laughed.


End file.
